


A Kiss With A Fist

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fisting, Chubby John, John is like 15, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dave isn't home Bro and John like to have fun. Today's fun involves something a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss With A Fist

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote BroJohn anal fisting for tumblr user janecrocker because BroJohn is wonderful and so is she. I only read over this once but hopefully I got all the glaring mistakes.

Lying to his dad was not something John liked to do, especially since his father was such a good man, but he knew if he didn't then there would be no way to continue his relationship with Bro. Most people didn't approve of romantic, let alone sexual, relationships between teenagers and grown men, and given Dad's overprotective tendencies John knew he would never approve. That didn't stop John from wanting Bro however, and John always got what he wanted. It would be a lie to say the attention from his dad hadn't made him a bit spoiled.

At first when John walked into Dad's study told him he was going to be staying the night at Dave's, Dad frowned. "You've been spending quite a lot of your time there, don't you think? Are you sure you should be spending so much time around bad influences? Not that I don't think Dave is a fine young man. His 'brother' on the other hand worries me." he told John, with a hint of disdain in his voice as he talked about Bro. He had never approved of Dave's guardian and the amount of time John seemed to spend around him. Little did Dad know his worse fears had already come true.

"It's fine Dad! Sheesh, I just wanna hang out with my best friend for a while. Bro might not even _be_ there. Calm down." he told him, rolling his eyes and trying to act natural. His father squinted at him for a moment more before nodding.

"Alright. I'll drive you." he said, starting to get up.

"No, it's fine! I can just walk, you stay here." John said before trying to look casual while rushing out the door. Just thinking about what he was doing behind his father's back made him feel so guilty that his stomach twisted in knots.

While walking to Dave's house John tried to clear his mind of all thoughts except Bro and what they would be doing together. Bro said he wanted to try out something new, that he was sure John would love. Though the thought of something new kind of scared John, because Bro could be really scary sometimes, he was also excited. He was practically jumping out of his shoes as he knocked on the door to Dave's home.

Not long after he knocked the door opened to reveal Bro, adorned in his usual get up, though he had forgone his gloves and shades for once. "Nice timing, kid. Dave left to stay over at Rose's." he told John, before checking him out. "You look pretty fuckin' eager." he commented before resting his large hand on John's shoulder, pulling him close. Then he leaned down close to his and ear and whispered, "I know I am." John's eyes flickered down to the front of Bro's pants and he noticed there was already a tent in his pants. John felt a shiver of arousal shoot through him.

Bro lifted up the teen bridal style then started to carry him to his room, where most of their scandals took place. "You're getting heavier and heavier, aren't ya?" He grunted, making John blush. It was true he was a little pudgey around the edges, and he wasn't really doing much to reverse the affects of all the food he ate. He almost muttered out an apology but then Bro interrupted. "Not that I mind. Looks good on you. Real good." The comment made John grin up at him. Bro gave him a soft peck on the lips.

Gently, he laid John down on the bed, then started searching for lube in a drawer next to his bed. "Take everything off." He commanded without looking up. John didn't have to be have to be told twice before he slipped of his shirt and started to unbutton his pants. The first time Bro had asked John to get naked the teen had been self conscious but now it was second nature to start stripping when he was alone with Bro. 

Once Bro found the lube he turned back to John, soaking in the sight of the younger boy. Even though he was a little chubby, in the presence of Bro's muscle and height John seemed miniscule. Bro put his hands on either side of John's head then leaned down and kissed him, caging John with his body. While slipping his tongue between John's lips, his hand traveled over the curve of his smooth, round belly, then down between his legs. He could feel that John was already getting hard. He gave his dick a few strokes before pulling away.

"Remember that new thing I said we were going to try out?" Bro asked. John nodded. "Have you ever heard of 'fisting'?" John's eyes widened, in shock mostly. Sure he had wanked to a few porn videos featuring it but the idea of actually having an entire had up his ass was...he didn't know what it was.

"I...um. Yeah." He said, blushing. "Is that what you want to, uh..."

"If you don't want that it's cool we can just do the usual-"

"No!" John interrupted suddenly, surprising both Bro and himself. "I do want to. Kinda." Bro smirked at him.

"Alrighty then. Let's do this."

Bro rubbed his hands up and down John's meaty legs, stopping when he got to the thighs so he could squeeze them. Then he coated his fingers with lube and circled John's hole, pressing against it but not putting it in. John whined, annoyed with Bro's teasing. "Just get on with it, jeez!" As to John's request Bro pressed the digit in and started to finger him. This wasn't their first time playing around with John's ass so he quickly adjusted to the feeling and began to enjoy it. "Put in another one." John demanded not long after the first one went in. 

Before inserting the second finger Bro applied more lube. Once he was satisfied with the amount of lube pressed the two fingers in, all the way to the knuckle. He pulled his fingers all the way out before pushing in and curling them deep inside, looking for John's prostate. A shuddering moan told Bro he had found it. He started to thrust against the spot. With every press John's panting got heavier and heavier. His moans were long and drawn out. Bro loved the sound of his voice when things got intimate. He used his other hand to rub his erection through his pants, but only for a moment. He didn't want to miss a second of the event.

While John was distracted by the attention on his prostate he didn't notice Bro slip in a third finger in and start scissoring. He was trying to loosen John up enough to put the forth finger in without any pain.

"Does it hurt?" Bro asked. His voice was smooth and composed, with a hint of a Texan accent that years of living in Washington hadn't quite gotten rid of. It contrasted greatly with the panting, moaning John who could barely get his voice in control enough to answer.

"No, not at, ah! Aaaaall." He moaned, dragging out the 'a'. His fat cheeks were bright red and he was sweating something fierce. His cock, which Bro had purposely been neglecting, was fully hard and leaking precum. John reached to start pumping it but Bro slapped his hand away. 

"I've got ya big boy." He told him. Before adding the forth finger he slathered his entire hand with lube. He pushed his three fingers back in right away then leaned down to take the tip of John's cock in his mouth. He sucked on the head while dragging his tongue along the back side of his dick. 

"Oh god, Bro." John gasped as he felt the rough muscle against the sensitive tissue. He knocked off Bro's hat so he could thread his fingers in the blond hair. "Fuck, don't stop." He pleaded. Bro took that as a sign that he could add the fourth finger, then he slowly slid the rest of his hand deeper into John's ass, making the boy cry out. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod." He chanted, bending forward, trying to get a good look Bro's hand almost all the way up his ass. 

"Does it hurt?" Bro asked, ever concerned about John's comfort. He couldn't risk scaring him away after all. John shook his head rapidly, though there were a few pinpricks off pain the pleasure and feeling of fullness over road it.

"Keep going." He begged. Bro did. 

After spreading the four fingers already inside of John, Bro added his thumb and pushed until only his wrist was hanging out. The sound of John panting and moaning was bouncing around the room and for a moment Bro wondered if the neighbors could hear him. 

He started to thrust shallowly with his hand while his mouth went back to working on John's dick. He took one of his balls in his mouth and sucked before licking up to the head and slurping up the precum that had gathered there. Then he descended, taking half of it into his mouth on the first go. He stopped to let his throat relax before taking in even more of him and sucking. Bro had to press down on John's legs and hips to stop the boy from bucking up or kicking him in the face.

The hand inside John's ass began to curl up, looking for his prostate. When John let out a harsh squeek Bro knew he found it. His fingers started pressing up against it, almost massaging it. John was pulling so hard on his hair Bro was almost afraid it would all come off. Lucky for John he loved having his hair pulled, so he didn't complain. Instead he reward him being taking him all the way to the hilt.

It was easy to tell when John was close to orgasm, so Bro pulled off his dick, making John whine. "I want to see if you can cum just from having my hand in your ass. Do you think you can do it?" Bro asked him. John's buck teeth took a hold of his plump bottom lip, and god at that moment Bro wanted nothing more than to kiss those beautiful lips, but he restrained himself so he could hear John's answer first. 

After just the slightest nod of affirmation Bro used his other hand to bring John's head down to wear his lips were. He smashed them together, moving his lips against John with fervor. Not long after pressing their lips together Bro's tongue snuck its way into John's mouth and began exploring, rubbing against John's own tongue. All the while Bro's knuckles were brushing against John's prostate, teasing him. Whenever Bro was kind enough to press up against it, instead of just brush, John would moan loudly into the kiss.

"Oh god, Bro, I'm so close. I'm so so close." He whined, pulling away and biting his bottom lip again. Bro took the bottom lip away from him with his own teeth, then sucked on it, making eyes contact with John. His hand was thrusting even harder into John and Bro was sure that it would hurt later on but he couldn't bear to stop before he pushed John over the edge. 

"You can do it baby." He told John, rubbing his prostate. "Cum for me." 

With a cry of "Bro!", which was louder than all of the other sounds he'd made combined, John ejaculated all over his stomach. His eyes rolled back and his entire body was shuddering, softly. "Oh god, Bro." he moaned, closing his eyes and laying back on the older man's bed. 

"Did you have fun?" He asked, extracting his hand from John's ass. The younger boy nodded.

"Oh yeah. A lot of fun. We should do this again sometime." He muttered, crawling under Bro's covers, and starting to fall asleep. Bro chuckled then wiped off his face before joining John under the covers.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." John muttered, giving Bro a kiss on the cheek laying his head down and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kinda bad but I tried okay that is what matters I hope you enjoyed my porn


End file.
